Lost Sakura or the Missing Piece
by waterflygirl
Summary: Sakura, a weak brown haired girl... RIGHT? Who's Cherry? How does she know Itachi and who is the real Sakura? first story, SakuxMulti.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be Naruto's friend even at the very beginning AND she wouldn't show her feelings openly, AND she would become super strong and kick Sasuke's as… butt… eh heh…**

New People, New Beginnings

He glared at his older brother, who was going to kill _her_ in front of him. Again, and like the other times he couldn't protect the one who everyone risked their lives for, the one who's smile even melted his ice heart. There was one only one problem, he has never met this girl, but he's had this dream so many times that he could describe her clearly.

She had long _pink_ hair that went down past her knees, like she never had time to cut it. Her beauty didn't end there though, she had the perfect body shape and her skin looked so fragile that if he ever touched it, it would brake. None of this would had attracted him in his life, because he'd seen many girls with all these traits … but the pink hair. The only reason he even felt like saving her was her eyes. They held no fear, no guilt, no hate to him because he couldn't save her. No, she just smiled, but every time as she smiled he saw it, her mask brake and the only thing he saw in her eyes was… sorrow, pure sorrow. As if she witnessed something so horrible in her 16 years of living that a normal person would have killed themselves. It… looked like something worse then what he went through…

BEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEEEE-CRASH! Sasuke Uchieha _never _was a morning person, and defiantly not after that dream he's been having for_ two whole years_. Today he had to go to school, even if that meant having to deal with his million fan girls. Today they got a new student.

"Good morning class! I'll do role call and move on to group work." the teacher said before sighing when a blond haired boy's hand shot into the air. "What now Naruto."

"Hey, you said we were getting a new student today, so 1.), is it a boy or a girl, and 2.) where is he/she?!?" Naruto yelled in excitement at a new student.

"Sir, this is your new student, her name is Sakura." an old lady said as she shoved a small girl with short brown hair into the class room. She, Sakura, looked at the class and they all knew she was nervous. Sasuke seeing as it was a girl who would most likely become one of his fans stopped looking and stared out the window.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, could you please sit next to Sasuke please, the one in the front with the black hair." the teacher said and Sasuke was about to say no, but the new girl spoke up first.

"Um… S-Sir could I please s-sit next t-to the blond haired b-boy in t-the back p-please?" she said in as if asking for permission.

"Oh, you don't want to sit next to Sasuke." he said as a statement, "you sure you want to sit next to Naruto, he's not someone your parents would want you to sit next to."

All of Sasuke's attention was now on the girl who said no to him. When the teacher mentioned her parents she stiffened and blinked a couple times before answering. "If I can sit next to him today, I'll have my p-parents write a note saying I can sit next to him if y-you want." Sakura said with confidence that came out of no where, and the teacher just nodded with his mouth open as wide as Naruto's as they all watched her walk up to Naruto and smile a true smile at _Naruto_ before saying he could call her 'Sakura-chan' and sitting down.

- three weeks later, Sakura's POV-

"Hey Sakura, why does someone as pretty as you hang around the village idiot? No one, but you hangs around him. Our moms and dads say it's bad to be around him." a random ten year old said and Naruto looked down remembering how lonely it was before co-ed classes and he was alone, thankfully he now had all his classes with me and would never be alone, alone like I was…

'_I say we kick this losers butt for making fun of our best friend and right in front of us too. We became a ninja to protect people in our heart so go ninja on him!'_ Inner Sakura cheered from inside my mind while I mentally strangled her.

"Leave her alone, she's my best friend and I'll kick your scrawny butt back to last year!" a voice seething with anger said from behind me, and when I turned around I saw my three best girl friends about to sock this kid in the face, well Ino and Tenten, Hinata just glared as best she could with having no pupils because of her blood trait. Hinata _loved_ Naruto and Tenten and Ino just hated people who bugged me. Together we were… in truth, unnoticeable we just stayed with Naruto and stayed under his shadow, but that was only I wanted it.

-back to my view on the way home with Sakura J-

"Sakura, I can't believe you aren't falling all over Sasuke! I mean he's so hot!" Ino yelled into Sakura's ear not knowing Sasuke was behind them and was listening to their talk wondering the same thing as Ino.

"Ino… you met my parents, right?" Ino shook her head meaning no and Sasuke walked with his chakra concealed. "They… hated me… and are now died…" Sakura stopped walking and whispered the last part with sorrow and Ino didn't hear, Sasuke did. "Oh, I might as well tell you three when I enter the Chunnin exams!" Sakura said covering all sorrow with happiness, leaving a gapping Sasuke behind.

Three years later the teams were decided:

Lee, Tenten, and Neji

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji

Hinata, Kiba, Shino

And Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura

"Well we've been a team for a while now and I think you're all ready for the Chunnin exams" Kakashi leader of Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's team said, Naruto spit out his juice onto Kakashi's face and screamed.

_About time! I need to get stronger so I can stop him, from being killed! I mean 'we' _Inner Sakura yelled.

_Shut up, you change personality to often, I liked you when you didn't speak._ Sakura spat back.

_You know Naruto's talking about you he's saying we're to weak to enter the exam and Sasuke is agreeing with him. If you don't say something we're not going to get in to the exam._ Inner Sakura stated calmly knowing Sakura would shut up.

"Sakura can't do it! She would be killed! She can barely hit the board with a throwing star!" Naruto stopped when he felt a killing aura behind him.

"You think I can't handle it? Oh don't worry about me I'll be just fine with out you three looking after me!" Sakura screamed at her teammates not knowing she was letting her seal be broken and chakra was spewing out of her like she had a lot more then what her friends 'thought' she had. Thankfully she left the three fearing for their lives and they didn't check out her chakra level.

"You two need to go after her," Kakashi said then when seeing their confused looks said, "there is two people with really strong chakras in front of her, if they hurt her attack, if they don't, stay out of her way."

With Sakura…

"Ouch! Watch were you're going!" a ticked off Sakura yelled at the stranger in front of her.

"Who do you think you are?!?" a ticked off man with a puppet on his back yelled at the poor brunette, who's eyes widened as she saw Naruto's little friend, Konohamaru, charge at the man and Sakura's eyed widened at what he said.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you from this guy!" he charged at him with his hand ready to punch him, but the puppeteer easily grabbed his fist.

"Oh, so we have our own little hero here?" he sneered at the little boy in his grasp, but Sakura could care less about what he said because she was too busy trying not to kill this man. She noticed Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra getting too close and she knew she couldn't do anything now that Konohamaru was in danger, and she was frozen in fear as the flash backs clouded her vision. Of that day and the boy who saved her life and her best friend, and only person who's life was worst then death.

"Stupid smell of sand brings back memories…" muttered Sakura.

_Flashback_

"_Get out of here you monster!" a man yelled at the red haired 3 year old who clutched his teddy bear and was going to cry when he heard a voice covered with detest on every word that came out of a poor 3 year olds mouth that shocked even the red head._

"_Hey! What is wrong with you! You have __**NO **__right to call him a monster. He doesn't even know what you're talking about, he's done nothing wrong!" a girl who looked like a smaller version of Sakura, but with pink hair said as she let her inner take over, though back then her inner and outer were the same._

"_T-thank y-you!" the boy said as he bowed his head slightly while thinking she didn't what he was._

"_You're welcome, Gaara-sama!" the girl said while smiling at him and he stood there gawking, since she knew what he was. "D-do you want to b-be my f-friend, if you don't you don't owe me anything…" the girl said now finding her shoes interesting. _

"_Yes!" Gaara said as he too had no friends and would love to have one as well. "Let's g-go to the p-park!" he said and she smiled and from then on they were all ways together._

_End Flashback _

"Hey leave Sakura alone!" yelled a loud blond that Sakura knew very well, "and put down Konohamaru, you puppet freak!"

The man with the puppet turned and glared at the blond before turning to the girl with four pony tails and saying. "Hey Temari mind if I have a little fun?"

"(sigh) I know you'll have some any way just hurry, okay Kankuro?" said Temari as she turned and looked at the raven haired boy known to us as Sasuke and blushing, Sakura rolled her eyes at her blush thinking '_Great another Sasuke fan added to the collection.'_

"Stop." said a voice from behind the two figures, it sounded cruel and empty of any and all emotion.

"Ah, G-Gaara I was just having some fun, that's all." said Kankuro as he dropped Konohamaru and bowed to the figure that then hopped down from the trees and Sakura's heart stopped beating for about a minute as she looked at the grown up version of her 'Gaara-sama'.

The three sand ninja's began walking away from them before she could gain the ability to talk again. Thankfully Sasuke stopped them and asked what Gaara's full name was, Sakura mentally thanked Sasuke for this as she listened to the other boy's reply. She then finally could get her mouth to speak.

"G-Gaara-sama?" Sakura said in a hushed voice that she used to use when talking to Gaara in public.

Gaara slowly turned around because he could recognize that voice any where, because it was the voice he had longed to hear for 8 painful years, before saying in reply with a voice filled with emotion which shocked the two next to him. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly ran towards Gaara with the others expecting her to try to harm him. Gaara's teammates let her pass both still staring at Gaara as if he was a rock that stood up, started talking, then danced with Michele Jackson (a/n sorry people just a kid who rides my bus spends the inter day talking about him!)

What happened next made them all most fall to their knees in pure shock.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled as she ran to Gaara and HUGED. "I haven't seen you since I lived in Suna, with my… with my…" Sakura's voice hitched and Gaara did something that made his two siblings fall over screaming the world going to end, he hugged back. Then they stood up and Kankuro put a kunai to Sakura's throat while Temari kept her two teammates from killing him.

"Okay, you have two minutes to answer my questions. One, how do you know Gaara, two how did you make the ice cube show emotion, when me and my sister have failed for years. Three, why didn't Gaara kill you when you touched him, and four why didn't we meet the angel of Gaara's broken heart sooner?!?" Kankuro said near tears by now at learning that he failed were a girl he just met accomplished in just 5 minutes, what he and his sister have been trying to do for 10 years, _10 years!!!!!_

Unfortunately Sakura who is usually very smart and to the point skipped some _very _important details. Say like telling her teammates she was not in any danger and they don't need to tackle Kankuro to the ground, and right as they do Kakashi decides he should come out of his hiding place behind a bush.

"I think you should think twice before harming our beautiful Sakura, Gaara of the Sand. I've heard a lot about you, and I will only ask you once to stay away from Sakura she, is too kind for her own good." Kakashi said and both Sakura and Gaara knew that he was talking about the monster inside of him, and this angered Gaara that even now people were trying to keep him from making any new friends… and worst of all they were always trying to take away his _best_ and _only _friend and he couldn't stand it.

Gaara looked at Naruto before speaking, "so she isn't aloud to be friends with me, but she's aloud to be friends with a monster from your village?" he said this as a statement not as a question, and if you knew Gaara as well as Sakura did you could tell that even though his voice sounded calm. He was holding back from killing the three men in front of him, for Sakura's sake.

"Um, guys this is my BEST friend from… where I lived before I moved here. I call him Gaara but he kind of an ice cube… yeah so I think I should get going." Sakura said trying to stop her over protective team from killing Gaara and vise versa. With that Sakura dragged Gaara to her house, both fully aware that both of their teams were following them.

**Sasuke: so… you're ending it with that?**

**Me: Yes… okay I'm ending it fast so I can put it on fan fiction.**

**Sakura: Yah! I'm not a HUGE Sasuke fan thank you Meg!**

**Me: no prob. Now stop talking to me and let me ask the **_**great perfect **_**readers to-**

**Random reader: what do you want us to do… already!?!?!?**

**Me: Well--- I was just thinking I nee-want you to help me with deciding who Sakura will fall in love with (I'm a fan of all most every Sakura couple) she can be with either: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, OR (this is one group) the Akatsuki. So… PLEASE (I don't say that word out loud much…) go and put it in my poll!!!!**

**Gaara: review Megs little fanfic, so she can stop yelling at me to 'get more emotion'**

**Me: … you're still mad that I let you get hugged by someone AND had you hug them back. Well… DEAL WITH IT EMO KID 2!!!!! Yes! Sasuke still beats him in emo-ness!! **

**Sakura: since Meg is now hitting Gaara with a stick I'll say it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LATER**

**Me:-leaving the room to scream at random people in a random fit of anger- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Naruto: Meg-chan!!! Why are you yelling!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: -runs to Naruto and envelopes him in a hug while crying- Naruto! -sniffle- I'm not aloud to put my story on fanfic because I just became a member! -balling-**

**Sasuke: Hn… you're just as annoying as Sakura.-hit by a chakra infused fist and a ball bat.- Hn troublesome…**

**Shikamaru: Sasuke… that's my word.**

**Me: Shika-kun!!!! You're smart -wrapping Shikamaru in a hug- help me figure out what to do now, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome girl, why not read a fanfic.**

**Me: Shika-kun!!! You don't know me at all!!!! I'M the smart one at school… and WAY too serious, you got to tell me something to do that I haven't already spent TWO straight weeks doing!!! -throwing arms into the air- I'm just glad that NO one knows who I am… or I'd die from people I know giving me weird looks… What it happened before!!**

**Everyone but me: -sweat dropping and patting my back in sympathy- There, there don't look at us like the world is going to end.**

**Me: it's not that, it's… just -shaking in fear- I'm scared **

**Everyone (-me): why?!?!?**

**Me: two of the most emotionless guys in THE WORLD just showed ME EMOTION!!!!!!**

**Everyone: good bye… for real this time… we hope. **

**Me: Till I write again… bye-bye…**


	2. Pink Hair Green Eyes

**Me: Okay, Gaara -looking evilly at the horribly beat up red-head in front of me- how about you be good and say the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: so much pink, too much pink … girls are so scary…**

**Sakura: hey! I go and tell you the secret that Gaara's one and only fear is of the color pink, and you go and torture him with it!?!… what did you do?!?**

**Me: Well I know this girl who LOVES the color pink and I went into her room once and ended up like Gaara is for two days. I'm pretty sure my fear of pink is more then his so he SHOULD be fine by the end of this chapter.**

**Neji: -entering room- Meg, what did you do to Gaara-san?!?**

**Me: Neji-kun!!!!!!!! -crying- he said my story was bad and mocked me!**

**Neji: -Patting my back unsurely- there, there?**

**Me: Yes!!! I got ANOTHER ice cube to show me emotion! THANK YOU (yes… if any of you people know me well -most likely none of you do, yet- you know I don't say that word often, but Neji -and all hot guys- is **_**special)**_

**Naruto: -appearing suddenly- MEG-CHAN! Where is the roman you said you hade here?!?!**

**Me: Naruto, -insert evil grin- I'll give you roman if you say the disclaimer!!**

**Naruto: Water fly girl, AKA Meg does not own Naruto or any of it's characters! Thanks for the roman Meg-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meg: also thank you to Saku-Chan9876 who was my FIRST person, thanks for your comment on Gaara and Sakura's past.**

Pink hair, green eyes

"Mom, Dad I'm home and I brought a couple friends!" Sakura yelled and hers, and Gaara's team got out of the bushes they were hiding in and entered the house.

"Sakura you brought FRIENDS over?!?" Sakura's mom yelled before she entered and started asking everyone a billion questions… all about her daughter. "Did Sakura tell you ANY thing about herself? Like where she lived before she moved here, or what happened to her, or why she doesn't even tell the ANUBS what or where she comes from. OR what happened to her real, true, f-"

"MOM! They don't know anything! Only Gaara knows where I lived before I came here and that was only for a few years AND he will give you NO more information then that!" Sakura yelled at the only woman she would ever call her 'mother' before stomping up her stairs.

"Mrs. Haruno I'm sorry about Sakura but she deserves her privacy, when it comes to… her past…" Gaara said while his eyes held sorrow and worry.

"I'm sorry… I should not have done that … it's just that she is so kind and always puts others before herself… and no matter if she is my real daughter or not I love her… but I don't know what could have happened at the small age of seven to make her so unable to open up." Sakura's adopted mom said while she started to cry, leaving everyone shocked at this fact besides the sand siblings who knew how loosing your parent too well.

"Gaara, what do you know about Sakura?" Sasuke asked mad that he didn't even see that coming as everyone left the house.

"I only knew her for three years… and she, even till this day has the most fucked up life I've ever seen, and I don't even know half of her story." was all Gaara said, and his siblings knew that that meant that Sakura Haruno's was even worse then his own.

Skip to day of Chuunin

**Neji's point of view**

"What do you mean if Sakura didn't show up none of us would have been able to enter!" a loud blond haired boy yelled nearby.

_There goes the thought of it being a quiet exam. I just hope that they do not talk to my group._ I thought but then scowled when his bushy browed teammate walked up to the loud boy and his teammates and talking to the girl of the group.

"Are you the girl known as Sakura Haruno?" Lee asked the girl and she nodded, and I tuned out their conversation to keep I mind on talking to the black haired boy._ The last member of his clan and strongest student of the year, Sasuke, I'll beat you._ With that thought I went asked Sasuke his name just to see what he would say since he saw through the teachers genjutsu. At first I didn't say anything just stared at the girl named Sakura who's eyes change colors for a second but changed back when she blinked, like she was wearing colored contacts. Quickly recovering from the shock I asked my question and got the answer I thought I would get, some cocky come back.

Third person view (or in my words my view) The Second Test!!!!

"Okay, your next test is the forest of death. Each team will get a scroll and if you have an earth one you need to fight another team and get a heaven scroll. With that begin!" Anko yelled at the students, who stood in front of her, mostly team 7 who had Naruto and Sasuke on it, and as always she, like everyone else skipped over Sakura.

_Okay! Let's go kick some butt and show everyone what we can do!_ inner chanted inside of Sakura's head and that was when she noticed it, she always walked behind the group. They were always protecting her. _I can not stand beside of them… because of this curse. If I broke the seal I could easily protect them… I must protect the people who are important to me this time._ Sakura thought but the second she tried to step forward she felt unbearable pain sear through her neck. The seal was doing it's annual draining of her chakra, and the pain made Sakura fall to her knees and scream sending her best friends running to her direction._ NO!!! Why now? I have to be able to fight, and the seal will spared to my arms soon. If only one of them was here… they could always take away the pain… No I must handle it! I must stand up, and get moving… and stop … holding everyone back…_

With that thought Sakura looked up at her two teammates faces, one of worry, the other of anger that she gave away their position. "I'm so sorry, it's just that I…saw a snake." Sakura said while her three best girl friends burst through the trees dragging their teams along.

"Sakura!!!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata yelled as they entered from multiple directions, Hinata already had her blood limit on and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Sakura, you know when _it _happens you can barely move. You most quit, we promised not to tell any one but if you try to stay in this any longer… you could die from that, that _thing_ that happens every year and this time, it's a lot worse." Hinata said shocking everyone but the girls, since they knew she didn't stutter when it came to Sakura's 'problem'.

"No, I can't I won't be the one protected any longer. I want to walk besides my friends not behind them, and I want to protect you guys… like I couldn't protect my f-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto yelling about weird black lines going down her arms, after one look at them Neji had his Byakugan activated. Once he did though he almost went blind from the amount of chakra that this brown haired girl held, it was even more then his own… a lot more then his own. _It is being all sucked to a point behind her neck, through her arms, meaning at the rate her chakra was being absorbed… she had more chakra in her then Naruto and that Gaara kid put together. _He thought as he looked at Sakura before someone punched him in the face.

"You saw it with the Byakugan, didn't you?" said Hinata after she had hit him, which left everyone but Sakura, who knew everyone's secrets, shocked that she was not scared by the genius known as her cousin. "You saw what could lead to my most important persons death. I don't want to be left alone again, leave now Neji." Hinata said getting into a fighting stance with her eyes clouded as if she was in a trance, then she attacked Neji at a speed even he couldn't keep up with much alone react to it so, he waited for the hits, but instead watched a brown blur match Hinata hit for hit before hugging her and Hinata going back to normal. "I'm sorry, s-so s-sorry Neji-niisan." Hinata said her breath turning ragged from fear and memories of her father.

"it's okay Hinata, I will never leave you, NO ONE can take me away we'll get stronger together." Sakura said more comforting words to Hinata as everyone stood in awe. Then Sakura pushed Hinata away before saying with no doubt in her eyes, "Hinata you are NOT weak, no matter what he says. How about me and you invite Ten-chan and Ino-pig to a sleep over at our house when this is over?" Sakura said with a pained smile on, everyone then remembered why they had rushed/been dragged here because of, but before anyone could ask anything about it Sakura spoke. "Everyone, get out of here right now, you have two minutes. You all must be gone by then so you don't get hit in the cross fire." she said with a warning in her voice threatening death if they don't get out, now. The girls heard what she said next and grabbed their teammates and jumped into the bushes telling their teammates to mask their chakra, Sakura's words were, "Orochimaru is coming."

"Little girl you're good at sensing chakra if only YOU could feel me coming." said a voice in a sickening hissing way. "How about you all let me do what I came to do, I'm late for… a meeting."

A man, that looked like a snake came out from the bushes and easily knocked out Naruto. He came charging at me and Sasuke, and as always he protected her._Crap I'm starting to get used to being saved, to people caring about me…_Sakura thought to herself (literally)_ Why!?! Of all days for my power to be drained it's the day of the Chuunin exams!!!!! That is so0o0o0o stupid!_ her inner yelled in her head.

The snake mans neck suddenly stretched out at an alarming rate and he bit Sasuke on the neck. Sasuke fell to the ground, Sakura was sure the man was going to kill her, but he didn't he just looked at her with the look she got often, after the seal was put on. He looked at her in a way that said, _weak._

Sakura's point of view…

His eyes widened a little when he realized I had no fear in my eyes. He smirk when he saw me shake a little, but what he thought was fear… was truly anger. _Kay-chan, please brake the seal, I want this man to cower in fear of the real me, don' t worry I will not let him know that I'm me. I'll just make a clone of Sakura Haruno and knock her out._ I hissed in my head hoping that my best friend since I was three would release the seal she put on me. Thankfully the voice that answered was Kay's and not my inner. _**If you think that you will not get caught, you can, but be careful you know you're like a daughter to me.**_ She said in my head and I quickly made a clone of myself and hide in the bushes waiting for my chance to strike. ** END SAKURA'S VEIW **

Unluckily, that time never came, Orochimaru left then and his teammates came out to kill Sakura and fight Sasuke.

"Hey, girl wake up Sasuke I want to fight him," said a man with metal arms to the Sakura clone.

Before the clone could replay Tenten's teammate, Rock Lee, burst out of the bushes that housed all of Sakura's friends and their teams, spouting nonsense about 'protecting, Cherry blossom, and YOUTHFULNESS!!' **(Sorry people who somehow ENJOY his rants about youth, it's 2 in the morning, but I'm not tired I have a bit of sleep insomnia… WAIT back on topic, I dislike (hate) talk about youth and other uninteresting (boring) things.) **

Lee soon got his butt kicked and would probably be killed since no one could move in fear, if the real Sakura didn't jump out and knock out the three ninja as if they were still in the academy.

"You can come out now," the pink haired beauty said to team 8, team 9, and team Gai.

Slowly they came out and when the mystery girl put her hood down the guys were shocked, in front of them stood a girl their age. She had long PINK hair that blew in the wind, and it went down to her lower back. Her bangs were just as long as the rest of her hair so it showed her forehead, which was a little on the big side. She had piercing green eyes that rivaled an emerald in color and beauty, and by what they could tell she small and petite, like a doll, but one that could fight. The girls plus Lee all thought, beautiful. While all the other guys had one word stuck in their brain, well besides Choji, he thought she was pretty. All the guys thought, HOT, even Shikamaru who thinks girls are 'troublesome' and ice cube Neji who believed all girls were 'weak', but this girl just proved them both wrong, but they were NOT going to admit it.

She pulled her three girl friends and asked, "So, Tenten-san, Ino-san, and Hinata-san, do you all hate me now? I'd understand if you did, I lied to you for a long time, but I was scared… please don't hate me," the girl with green eyes said with a voice like an angel but it had a sad ring to it as she looked at her friends who were all shocked, who were wondering how this beautiful girl knew who they were, before even an introduction.

Sakura spent the next hour explaining who she was to the guys. She came up with if she was ever found out before her… _their_ plan was ready.

"Hello, my name is Cherry, other than that nothing about me will be of any use to you for a while…" moving in away that made it look like she was going to leave every ninja prepared to attack her, but she turned around. "Could Twenty-chan, Hanna-chan, and Pig come help me, me and Sakura-san?" the girl said with a face that they recognized was… Sakura.

**Me: will they tell the others? They know about her demon, but can they handle another secret that effects EVEN more people than her first secret? What about her true identity, when will the other members find out will any of them hate her? Why did she let Sasuke get bit? Who is this **_**them**_** she thinks about? THE ONLY THING I AM SURE ABOUT IS THAT SAKURA HAS A **_**LITTLE (Okay A LOT, with a select group of people!!)**_** AMOUNT OF ROMANCE WITH EVRYONE I DEEM WORTHY!! **

**Neji: you're the one writing the story you should know. Also, you should get your brain checked out… while you're there you should get your insomnia checked out, you could be come the only thing scarier then Naruto's AND Gaara's demons! A bipolar, insomniac, hyper, Meg. I think BOTH Itaichi and Sasuke would run for their lives. - chuckling while waiting to be hit- **

**Me: Well guess what Neji! While you were talking I was tuning you out and came up with an idea, too bad the idea makes you look a little… 'foolish', heh. heh. heh.**

**Neji: review this chapter NOT the next, if anyone says something about me beware!!!**

**Me: DO NOT THEARTEN MY READERS!!!!!!! DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW YOUR FEAR, HINATA TOLD ME, MAHAH AH HA!!!!!**

**Neji: -ran outside after he saw scissors in Meg's hand and an evil look in her eye's-**

**Me: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-later Meg (me!) came back on-**

**Me: I'm so sorry, I was hyper till I finally decided (two weeks later) I should finish this so00o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0000o0o0o0o… please review. Your reviews must be at least 55,555,555,555,555 KIDING only 5 are needed, for the next chapter. Also, Hinata's first meeting with Sakura WILL be revealed along with HOW and WHY she freaked out and got abnormal. If I said Sakura had pink hair when ever she wasn't Cherry tell me cause I already had retypes parts for doing that… BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meg: okay, if you are reading this then I got 5 reviews! CONGAGULATIONS break out the sparkling grape juice (not old enough to drink alcohol and will not EVER drink something that leads to bad choices, too big of a goody-too-shoes in front of people,) Now bring out Itachi, to say I don't own Naruto and MAYBE get him added to emotionless HOT men who showed emotion in front of me!!!**

**Itachi: Hn… not going to happen Meg, now "Water Fly Girl does not own Naruto her self-made 'master' does." Goodbye.**

**Meg: … I'll get him at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BEEP,… BEEP,… BEEP,… BEE-**

**Meg: What!?!?! Oh, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVEN'T GOTTEN 5 REVIEWS!! I KNOW BUT I LACK THE BRAIN POWER TO WAIT!! -deep breath- Okay, I already have two more story ideas in my head. I don't know what one to write… new pole started, choose what story you want me to write by ONLY the title. Both Naruto stories only one centers around Sakura… both good ideas though. VOTE!!!! **

**Hell To Pay**

"Sakura, after hearing all you have said we know it was right for you to wait to tell us, you needed to see if we were trust worthy. We can all tell you aren't telling us the whole thing," Sakura got a look of fear in her eyes after she finished putting on her disguise. "Though we have decided that we will wait for you to tell us why you keep what you really look like and how strong you are." Tenten said with a smile Ino and Hinata smiled as well.

"Sakura, your teammates are waking up." Neji said in a monotone voice before seeing no 'Cherry' and saying, "Where is Cherry-chan?"

All the girls froze a little, for two reasons one, how could they say they just let Cherry go and two, Neji, THE dense, closed off even to his family just called a girl he barely knew, Scratch that he only new her name, and was calling her CHAN!!!

"Uh… sorry Neji-san, we turned around and she was gone," Ino said since she knew Neji the least and didn't know that much about his 'don't let anyone close' rule.

"Oh…" Neji frowned and if you looked closely you could see… DISAPOINTMENT in his eyes!?!?!?!

"U-um … N-Neji-n-niisan, w-why d-did you c-call C-Cherry-s-san "C-Chan?" Hinata said while looking at her feet.

"N-No! Y-you heard w-wrong I s-said san." Neji said loudly at first but quieting at the slowly reddening face of Sakura, as he had a _little _crush on her after, one she didn't swoon over him or Sasuke and she seemed to be very skillful and not obsessed with her looks, but he also was really interested in Cherry as well. "Well, since you let her leave our groups already have both scrolls, only Sakura-sans group doesn't have both. Come on Tenten, we need to leave now." Neji said grabbing a laughing Tenten who was pointing slightly at Sakura who's face was beat red and she was the only girl not laughing.

"I'm going to go check up on my team," Sakura said with a sly smirk on her face before she continued, "and maybe I'll ask Choji and Naruto what type of girl they like." Hinata and Ino stopped laughing and glared at Sakura with their cheeks tinted with red, with that they all left to talk with their teammates.

When they reached the opening Naruto and Sasuke where fighting, Shino was looking at a bug, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Choji was eating… again, and Shikamaru couldn't be seen by Sakura. When Sakura was about to voice her worry about the missing member of team 10, she tripped over something, correction some_one_.

"What the?!?" said the voice of the person Sakura fell on who, was now on top of her, and like always when Shikamaru felt murderous auras coming from Sakura's overprotective friends AND every other guy there, most wishing it was them and not Shikamaru. He said his favorite word, "Troublesome," he mumbled in Sakura's ear making her turn five different shades of red in less than a minute.

"S-sorry S-Shikamaru-s-san!!!!!" Sakura said when she regained the ability to breath and Shikamaru got off her.

"Shikamaru, just Shikamaru because my name is already too troublesomely long," Shikamaru sighed as he knew he would deal with the other boys later, when Sakura wasn't present.

"Okay, Shika-kun!" Sakura said with an innocent smile which could dazzle even the sun. "Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Shino-san, Shika-kun." she ran off not knowing she just put a 'kill at any cost' sign on poor Shikamaru's back, the girls pitied Sakura's denseness to nothing besides love.

"Ah… it seems this caterpillar is in it's final cocoon stage, and should break out in about a day…" Shino mumbled to himself, not noticing Sakura now pretty much breathing on his neck till she finally decided to speak.

"Oh, your wrong this time Shino I think it should break free in about one minute," Sakura said into Shino's ear in a whisper, to keep from damaging the cocoon, not knowing what it could do to a young boys heart.

Shino and Sakura became friends about two weeks after Sakura joined the academy.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Hey, I can't wait to brake out of my cocoon and become a beautiful lady who Sasuke would fall in love with and ask for my hand in marriage!" Ami said with a dreamy sigh as many others sighed and agreed with her. Shino found it stupid that a girl would compare herself with a butterfly, just to start drooling over a guy. "Hey!! Sakura, why didn't you agree? We already know you don't like Sasuke, but don't you want to become a butterfly, of a beautiful lady?" Ami asked, this caught Shino's attention, since he only knew one girl, so far, that didn't swoon over the sheer thought of Sasuke._

"_Well, if I came out of my cocoon I would want to be a moth," there was a few 'why's' and 'What's', but Shino listened quietly for the brown haired girl to continue, ease-dropping works best when you don't suddenly yell at the person to continue. "Hey!!! Moth's can be just as pretty as a butterfly, but the real reason I want to be a moth is because moth's are strong, non-fragile creatures who can protect themselves, and I don't want to be saved all the time." At this point the other girls went on to the topic of being saved by Sasuke or some Neji guy, Sakura sighed and walked over to Naruto, who was all alone and started to talk to him. Everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions, they would have expected this from a new, new kid but Sakura was here for a week already and should know that Naruto was a monster, yet she still sat next to him in class and still talked to him outside of class._

_Shino smiled as he realized this girl was perfect, heck! She even liked bugs, so Shino walked over to the two and pointed out a cocoon and said. "Sakura-san, you see that cocoon over there do you think it will be a moth or a butterfly?"_

"_Oh, hi Shino-san, and I think it will be a moth, what about you Naruto?" was Sakura's replay and Shino was sure this girl would worm her way into his heart in no time._

"_Hey!!!! I'm not smart about bugs like either of you two, so how am __I __suppose to know this!?!?!?" Naruto yelled at the two, one being his best and only friend, the other being a possible new friend._

"_Oh, so you are bug smart, most girls don't like bugs besides butterflies." Shino said and Sakura sighed and looked at him as if she had to say this a MILLION times._

"_Shino, just because most girls only like butterflies, doesn't mean I do. I prefer moth's over butterflies, moth's are free, they don't need to be protected because they are fighters. Instead of always being protected and looking pretty. I will protect and fight side by side with the people I love, I would rather be their equals. I don't want them to get hurt fighting to protect me any more…" when Sakura saw their shocked looks she blushed and franticly waved her arms while beginning to speak again. "I-I just want to become stronger, and get o-over my fear, o-of s-snakes!!!" Sakura defended, Shino chuckled thinking this girl wasn't everything he wanted, she was MORE._

_End of flashy Mick flash back!!!!_

"Shino, Shino, Earth to Shino!!!" Sakura yelled from where she sat, right in front of Shino's face causing him to blush horribly.

"What were you talking about?" Shino asked and Sakura sighed and said in the same voice she had to tell him years ago about liking moth's.

"We were having our almost daily talk about when and what it will be when it breaks out of it's cocoon." she stated matter in a fact sort of way. Right after she finished the cocoon slipped open and a beautiful moth came out of it, Sakura burst into a bright smile, "I won!! I told you it would come out really soon!!

Everyone left and that weird guy named Kabuto came and GAVE them a scroll, pretty much…

(Okay I don't want to do any of the other battles so it went Sakura first, in this at least.)

"The -cough- first person to battle will be Sakura Haruno," a few worried glances were thrown Sakura's way from her friends, she just sighed and walked down the stairs. "Her opponent -cough- will be Kan-cough- Kankuro of the sand." When he finished Kakashi stopped Sakura on her way down the stairs.

"Sakura, please just quit, no one wants to see you get hurt, and no one would blame you for dropping out." Worry for her well being was evident in his eye, along with guilt for never training her Sakura sighed and stopped, she stared into his lone eye and finally spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, just because you never let me fight and you never trained me," Kakashi flinched at this, "doesn't mean I'm weak it just means you never let me try." Sakura moved faster then even Neji's Byakugan could keep up with and was next to Kankuro ready for the match to start.

Kakashi slowly walked back up stairs only to be met by shocked looks from everyone but three girls (only counting the ninja's from the Leaf.) "Why didn't I ever train her, her speed is faster then Gai's even…" Kakashi muttered, it went only heard by the other Sensei's, who narrowed theirs eyes and watched the battle with not much thought that a GIRL with PINK hair could have already past them in speed, yes, most of the Sensei's were sexist and focused mostly on the males of their team. Now back to Sakura.

"No way!! I can't fight her seriously!! Gaara would KILL me if I hurt the first person to make him show emotion!!" Everyone looked at said red haired boy and sure enough his sand was flying everywhere around him.

"Gaara, do not get into my fight or hurt your brother after it, also I think I need to have lock up Shukaku till the end of my match." Gaara's eyes widened as the sand dropped to the ground and the second voice in his head went away. Sakura smiled and finally turned towards Gaara, "I learned how to do that at the age of 8," was all she said to him before she turned back to Kankuro and spoke. "There, Gaara will not get involved in our fight, I should worn you, do not hold back."

The still coughing man said go and Kankuro charged at Sakura hoping to get a quick nock out and win. Though, as Sakura fell towards the ground she poofed into a million moths and they all filled the stadium, when in truth they only circled around the outside, the inside remained hollow.

"How… how did you do this!! Your chakra amount is so small. It shouldn't be possible!!" Kankuro shouted at the brown haired girl who stood in front of him as he shook slightly in shock.

The girl chuckled, "I don't want people to know of my true power, and so when most believe you come from a normal family, with no ninja's in it what so ever. You can't let out all of your power, unless you want the people who killed your real family to find out the person they want died the most out of everyone in the world is living right under their noses." She chuckled again and opened her eyes to reveal bright red, almost pink eyes. (like an albino, no offense albino people, I love what your guy's eyes look like, my great grand mother was an albino.)

Kankuro screamed out as he fell to his knees in confusion before almost whispering, "why are you telling me this?"

The girl known as Sakura reappeared behind him fight as he slipped into blackness, her eyes returned to normal and she looked some what sorry for him, "because you won't remember this when you wake up." She stared at all the wounds on Kankuro's body before letting the moths begin to clear away, "Inner, you went to far, he's not even the one we're mad at." Inner Sakura didn't answer the moths were all gone to bad the smoke was still clearing.

Gaara began thinking of ways to kill his brother when he only saw one figure standing. (ALL of the guys in Naruto are SOO0O0O0O00OOO sexist!! They all think girls are weak. thus why in all of my stories my favorite girl character will be strong, yes I am a feminist.) All the other guys were thinking the same thing, but then a breeze came in through the newly destroyed wall. (yeah… they didn't notice the hole that was 10' by 10'…) The persons hair was long, the smoke cleared and their thoughts were confirmed, Sakura Haruno was the winner.

Most boys openly gaped and the teachers tried hard to hide their shock. They all wondered the same thing, What the heck happened in there?!?!

Sakura cocked her head to the side and stared at the 3rd Hokage, correction she _glared_ at the 3rd Hokage. This scarred the people who were watching, mostly because of the killing aura coming off her, and the fact that she was surrounded by blood and the badly bleeding body of Kankuro behind her.

The glare was quickly taken away when she heard a moan of pain from behind her, Kankuro still hadn't been taken away by any medic-nin's. she sighed and walked towards him, most people believing she was going to finish him off because no one has yet to get over all their shock so no winner has been decided.

"W-Winner S-Sakura Haruno!" the official finally stuttered out, but Sakura kept walking towards Gaara's older brother as everyone watched too scared to move. When she reached him she knelt down beside him and let her two hands (how many other hands could she have?!?) skim over his body, she stopped when Temari call out to her in a desperate voice.

"Don't you touch!! You-you-you monster! You already did enough harm to him, you already won! Get away from him demon!!" Temari didn't know what kind of effect those words would have on Sakura.

Sakura stopped her hands from touching Kankuro, instead she did hand signals, when she finished she mumbled something before a half circle in cased Kankuro. She stood up, Gaara now could move his sand because the battle was over, and was using it to hold back Temari and gag her. Sakura disappeared and everyone looked around, she couldn't be seen any where. Then suddenly she stood in front of the judge of her battle and said in a whisper that if the wind had been blowing wouldn't have been heard. "The battle is over…I'll, I'll be leaving now…" He couldn't bring himself to speak when he looked into her eyes, they looked died, he could only nod numbly when, suddenly she wasn't there any more.

When Sakura left everyone suddenly gained the ability to move again. Temari rushed over to her brother and attacked the half circle, but the second she touched it, it shattered into millions of tiny pieces only to revile a unhurt Kankuro.

Now almost every man was ticked at Temari for making her leave, even Kakashi who for some reason felt his face heat when Sakura showed that she had power. Now was not the time for this, a super cute, nice too kind for her own good girl who looks like her life is worse then even Gaara himself… yet that was the first time they ever saw _that_ look on her face. Oh boy, Temari was going to have hell to pay once they found Sakura. Hell to pay.

**Meg: SO0O0O0OO0OO did you like it? I know I said 5 reviews but no one will review… ANY of my stories. If you read this story I hope you review and then read my other stories. Bye… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Meg: thank you all people who reviewed but I would like to shout out to kaminariyoru who sent me a review and I'm sorry to say that I actually forgot about this story… -_-' PLEASE don't hate me or Temari after this chapter. She's just loves her brother plus, when the only Gaara you know is a heartless killing machine you couldn't expect his best friend to be angel nice… could you?**

**Temari: -mumbling- Stupid Meg, going and making me hurt Sakura and in an emotional way. Those are the kind of pains that never truly go away! -Meg glares a glare that would make Itachi proud- P-please c-continue r-read-reading.**

**Memories**

Sakura ran as fast as she could as she remembered all things she was told…

**Flashy Back XD **

"_You have pink hair!" a brown haired boy yelled as he pointed at a five year old girls head, his mother quickly put his hand down and whispered thinking Sakura couldn't hear, but after trying to be killed by three different hidden villages she had beyond perfect hearing._

"_Don't point at her! If you insult her she could kill you in a second just because you said that, she is the reason that ninja's keep on attacking our small little town, because of her and her clan!" She whispered but Sakura having the hearing of an animal after 13 attempts to be killed… this year. She sighed, it was only March and her father was strict but loved her dearly for she was his only child and he had lost his wife to an attempt on his clans lives just a year ago. Everyone else in the clan hated her because she would become leader of the clan instead of one of them. _

_She said them because they don't see her or her father as one of them. Her mother was the last leader's only daughter and her husband would become the leader. Everyone wanted her mother, Sara, to marry one of their sons but she choose a man who wasn't from their clan Sakura's father, Kayo. The five year old sighed as a way to keep back her tears as she remembered her mother's death that happened just a year ago. Since her birth people have tried to kill Sakura, people from ninja villages and paid killers from her own clan tried to kill her almost weekly. It sucked to be stuck in this sort of place where only three people in your whole five years of living have not wished you would, or tried to kill you._

**End Sad Flash Back**

Sakura shook her head as she ran and tripped and fell into a small puddle of muddy water. She wiped at her face multiple times to try to stop the tears that were now falling freely.

"Why, why am I so hated, I try to help others and be kind, but…" She broke out into a fit of sobs and sat there in the mud crying.

**Back With The Others And The Most Likely Dead Temari**

"Why would you say that!" Naruto yelled at Temari as she looked shocked and guilty over the leaving of the missing girl. She was deaf to all the shouting Naruto did or the grunts coming from Sasuke who was holding back Naruto, though he had half a mind to let him go. Sakura was the first girl who didn't swoon over him and she was interesting and not boring or annoying like all of the other girls… well she can be when she gets mad, and after Kankuro's easy defeat, he was positive she was holding back in every battle they have had so far.

"I-… I'm so sorry I thought she was going to hurt my brother and because I was too scared to go down and stop her all I did was yell things at her. Even when she probably saved his life seeing as the medics here are mediocre…" She said and closed her eyes at the end, covering up her apology with complaints… "I'll go look for her!"

She was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed her arm. "I'm her teacher and as such it's my job to look for her, plus if you leave you might miss your fight." The other teachers were about to say they were going too but Kakashi spoke first. "I need the rest of the teachers to stay here and make sure no one kills anyone or injures them outside of a match, bye!" with his usual grin that you know is there but can't see, he left. The matches began again, some people hoping to fight a certain someone who hurt their friend.

Kakashi ran towards the chakra flare of a certain brunette who was probably crying out her eyes, but when he reached her he wished she was crying.

Sakura was on the ground surrounded by mass destruction and she wasn't even blinking. Her stare was blank and indifferent one that she never used after she moved to Konoha, the look was hollow a look that made you feel like you were staring at a corpse.

Kakashi did believe he was staring at into the eyes of a corpse and the mess around him gave him reason to believe so as well. He would have continued to think she was dead had she not spoken.

"… At first I hated all of them." the statement confused Kakashi and he was about to voice his confusion but she spoke again. "Sasuke, I hated because something a lot worse could have happened to him yet, when he is given the chance to continue living he stays dead inside and focuses only on the past and revenge. Ino, I hated at first because she was so cheerful and oblivious to the pain of the real world. Hinata, she never stood up for herself and would have a petty party just because a few family members looked down on her. Naruto… he had a past related to Gaara, thus I always ended up comparing him to Gaara. Tenten was always trying to show that she could beat anyone and she was like a bright star when I was left to become a black hole destroyed by the lose of the one person who cared for me from the beginning of time till the end. … Even you, I hated at the beginning, you never noticed me, or that I could do anything the boys could do and better, you never bothered looking at my past or trying to learn about me. You blame the lose of your teammates on yourself and believe no one else has suffered through something similar because you believed your case was _different._" She laughed dryly to herself and Kakashi stared in shock at the girl in front of him and wondered how she knew everything about him, even what he thought. "Even Gaara I hated at first for not believing he was strong enough to control himself and believing everything everyone said about him and letting the words get to him." She ended there and stood up eyes filled with self loath.

"S-Sakura, what is your past? I know I didn't bother before, but please tell me." his voice was soft and gentle, it made Sakura flinch and try to move back, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him and hugged her as she started to start her story with tears already flowing.

"I-I'll tell you my story but not all o-of it. I c-can't let anyone f-from Konoha k-know my full story till a change has happened, one to make people more understanding." the sobs ended and she finished her sentence with authority that shocked Kakashi.

_Should I really tell him? What if he asks the Hokage about it and since only one clan outside of any village has ever been massacred they would find out who I am…_

_GO FOR IT GIRL! It's not every day you get Kakashi-sensei's attention on you!_

_**I also believe this would be good, though don't tell him about you blood limit or me, and defiantly not your clans name for it would cause chaos Sakura.**_

… _you sound like a mother scolding a child for taking one to many cookies from the cookie jar! _Inner said before rolling around in Sakura's mind laughing.

So with a sad smile Sakura told Kakashi all that she had told Gaara back when she met him.

"I come from a far away place were people only see the bad in others, I was part of a clan," Kakashi looked at her in shock but she continued. "My mother was the only child of the leader of the clan, so who ever she married would be the new leader, everyone wanted her to marry someone from inside the clan but when she chose my dad, an abnormally strong ANBU (I was told in a review that in my other story I spelt that wrong, sorry.) from a neighboring clan, they were outraged. When I was born I had a happy life were my mother and father kept me protected from the scorn of my mom's family. Still I never had a single friend, besides a uh… fox I found, she was very weak because it was attacked by her twin brother (Kakashi wondered how she knew they were twins, if you are smart you will learn a little about who Kay-chan is.) She got stronger through the love and care I showed her and is now most likely stronger then her brother!" Sakura chuckled as Kay-chan put in her comment -_**Damn right I'm stronger then that temperamental Baka!- **_"As I was saying all was good, but… my clan was attacked by a neighboring village because it saw us as a threat, so at the age of three I lost my mother, because my dad was now always busy, I had to protect myself you see, if I died then my dad would be thrown off as leader and with me gone, one of the monsters that I called family would get to be the leader. Though all thoughts of that were put in the ground after the same village attacked again, everyone in my clan was murdered besides me. I only survived because the one friend I made after 6 years of living saved me and my fox, he was a man wanted dead in every village but no one knew who he really was but me, to everyone else he was the gardener. M-my,… my dad died in my arms…" the two had probably been there for in hour or two, meaning that two at most battles remained, but it seemed Kakashi was content with just holding her.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei, I think we should get going…" Kakashi jumped off her like she was on fire, luckily Sakura wasn't paying attention so she just grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him back to the stadium.

Sakura's eye's shut as she tried to block out the images of her clan's death from her mind her minds eyes flashed through them at lightning speed but stopped on the picture of her friend, protecting her from the LEAF ninja's (okay, leaf is capitalized to tell you all that Konoha was the village who killed her clan.) sword, easily defeated him and looked with worry at the girl in front of him, for the first time in two after killing his clan, Itachi Uchiha showed emotion.

**Meg: I would have stopped here but the next chapter I have to dedicate to a friend of mine so it has to have a little bit more in the story in this chapter XD. Plus the only reason I put this in here was to get you over the slight shock you might have.**

After Hinata was healed by Sakura in private after Sakura knocked out all the medics who all had no idea what to do… Sakura went and watched the battle between Gaara and Lee, praying Gaara wouldn't kill Lee.

Two of the sand siblings were confused, Gaara wasn't going all out on this guy and every time Lee yelled out in pain he looked over at Sakura who had pleading eyes. So, after the match Lee somehow managed to leave with all his limbs and not crippled for life. Looking at their sensei they could tell he knew Sakura had too much influence over Gaara and could compromise their mission.

After the battle they listened to the Hokage talk about the next round, and after papers were given to see who would fight who, all eyes turned to three people. Ino and the Kin girl she faced had knocked each other out, leading to the final fight being a three way fight between: Gaara of the sand, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

**Meg: THIS, is were I will end! XD READ AND REVIEW! ;D**

**Temari: HAH! I LIVE! -drops to her knees and shouts this with her hands above her head while crying.**

**Meg: -sweat drop- S0000000 dramatic! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meg: I would like to say sorry about all of my stories not being updated. If you have ever talked to me you know anything with wires and/or electricity HATES me, my computer being the only exception, it only dislikes me. So to show it's hate of me, my computer choose to act like a PMSing teen girl and shut down at random times and my charging cord BURNED in half. After my dad fixed it, it lasted about three months before it burned in half AGAIN. BUT IN A DIFFERENT PLACE! -finally turns off caps lock- I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would have never liked chicken butt- I mean Sasuke.**

The Decision

Sakura sighed, no one believed she could beat the two. Some even believed they would team up to knock her out quickly and painlessly!

'**Let me out I'll kill them!' **Inner Sakura yelled about a million times in her head begging for blood, by now you are all wondering what Inner Sakura is.

She is part of Sakura's blood limit, she can help brake out of any genjutsu and is a blood limit created to counter the Uchiha and Yakama blood limits.

'_**There is a reason why Itachi loves sparing with you.' **_Kay had a hand clamped over her mouth, Itachi wasn't one of Sakura's favorite topics, she met him at the age of 5 when he became their gardener, only she knew he was Itachi Uchiha, she found out when he saved her when Konoha attacked her clan. He was the third person to care about her, well fourth if you counted Kay. _**'Which I think you should!'**_

'**Wait, what is Kay anyway? I know you told me before but… I was thinking about Ramen… Naruto is so wearing off on us.'**

'_Sigh. I'll tell you through a flash back… put the Ramen away and pay attention! DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!'_

FLASH BACK

"_Where did she go! We must kill her before her father comes back!" Barked a man as he and 20 others searched._

_A pink haired girl ducked behind the bushes as men ran by, believing she was safe from her so called family she sighed. Only to stop all movement when a twig behind her snapped, slowly she turned around waiting to see a man ready to cut her head off._

"_Stay back insolent human!" a strong animalistic voice hissed as Sakura stopped moving only to see a fox were the voice came from, a fox with nine tails._

"_W-what are you?" Sakura said amazed by the beautiful animal, "You're beautiful…"_

_The animal snorted, "This is not my real form, in truth I am the largest animal you would ever see… if my twin brother hadn't stolen all my energy when he attacked that pathetic village 5 years ago. Why are you not afraid of a demon?" Kay said not able to stop her curiosity._

_Sakura saddened, "I guess since I'm called a demon child and other names that daddy said I can't say out loud… I'm not afraid of a real one."_

End Flash Back

Sakura chuckled as she stood up, she had training to do. Sure she had the twin of the nine tailed demon in her but they have one big difference.

"Alright, I'm going to ask Kakashi to train me, wait… he probably wants to train with Sasuke. So I'll ask Itachi if he can help me with getting stronger in genjutsu or Deidara to help me with ninjutsu or maybe Kisame or Sasori." Sakura mumbled to herself before cussing out loud, she finally remembered that they were not aloud in Konoha … ever.

As Sakura stood in the middle of the road with a pout on her face, she didn't notice half the guys in the area have major nose bleeds and/or faint.

'**Just find a new teacher, someone who can help out with this seal.' **Inner Sakura grumbled.

The seal was something she had since the murder of her clan, in truth she probably could have stopped the murder if her clan hadn't almost succeeded in killing her just the night before. The seal was a draining jutsu one that was made to kill the person it was put on by slowly sucking all of the person's chakra out, no cure could ever be found… but her daddy was a genius and he found a way to let Sakura live. By letting the now ten tailed fox live in side of her, Sakura would get to live because the seal was altered to drain off of Kay-chan besides one day a year. On that day it would suck Sakura's chakra down to that of a new born baby, this is what happened on the day of the exam. It usually keeps sucking both Sakura's and Kay's chakra daily, because it was meant to kill her. Thankfully she could use all of her chakra when she asked Kay-chan to hold the seal. Meaning, allow it to suck off of only Kay during Sakura's fights that needed it, they could only manage that for a total of 30 minutes before Kay-Chan starts to whimper and howl in pain.

Then there was inner Sakura, her clan's blood limit, because she was trained harder then even that of the heirs of the Hyuuga clan… sometimes she was left in the hospital for month's on end and when told to rest by doctors her clan never let her. Threw all this training though, she became one of the few people to have the ability to let their inner take over. She was one of the youngest to do so, only her mother and the legendary three who started her clan got it at a younger age, still her family was never impressed.

"GYAH! ENOUGH WITH THIS PITY PARTY! I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE TO TRAIN ME! CUZ I AM SOOOO NOT DIEING BY GAARA OR SASUKE'S HANDS! I'VE LIVED THROUGH TOO MUCH TO DIE BEFORE GETTING A BOYFRIEND!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground and huffed, getting many people to stare at her little stunt she will later swear was influenced by inner Sakura.

"Maybe you would like to train with me? I could pretend you are my father, the reason for all bad things in my life, if you want me to try my hardest?" said a helpful Hyuuga who stood behind her, since they lived together now they did a lot of things together.

"Thanks Hinata! Do you think we can activate your uh… survival instincts through a spar, that way all could see that you are not weak! Then your dad will be gawking and you'll point at him and say in a monotone voice, " you were the… thing holding me back, thanks for taking the shackles known as disappointment off. Heh, hope this word sums up what you are to me," then you get REALLY close to his ear so only he can hear, and say, "…pathetic."

Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer, she laughed out loud, not a little chuckle, but a full out laugh that sounded like a wind chime to the ears of bystanders. Sakura smiled at her friend, she needed to laugh some more, especially after what her cousin did to her. Sakura shivered she knew most families aren't okay, but it seemed like Hinata and she got two messed up families, Sasuke too, hmm maybe it is a noble clan thing to cause misery in the real world and in their homes. As Sakura and Hinata talked, another ninja was having family trouble.

With Gaara

"You do realize that your feelings for this girl could damage the mission!" Gaara's so called Sensei yelled at him as Temari and Kankuro restrained themselves from killing the man in front of them who was trying to make Gaara emotionless again. "Are you even listening to me!" He and others were mad about their 'perfect weapon' being destroyed by something as weak as feelings.

"Yes, and I will do as I was told and fight." Temari and Kankuro saddened, Gaara's voice was emotionless again and held no care for human life. Gaara turned and looked at his sensei and glared slightly. "Now I will be leaving, Kankuro and Temari are free to follow me where I'm going."

The three walked in silence after they left the hotel, that is until Kankuro broke it, the girl was the one to beat him anyway. "So, are you really going to fight her seriously?" Before Gaara could answer though Kankuro continued. "I think you should, I know I don't remember much about our fight but the one thing I remember clearly was that I was literally fighting for my life."

Temari and Gaara looked at him in shock, how could she beat him when he was fighting with all he had? They had thought he let her beat him to begin with but no matter what Gaara and Temari combined couldn't think of any reasons he had to let her win and cause so much damage to him.

"Don't lie." the three siblings turned to the owner of the voice that had interrupted them, "There is no way Sakura, little Sakura, who always needed protection could beat you even if you weren't trying your fullest." Sasuke said as he walked out of the shadows. "Sakura is the smart one not the strong one, even go ask the blonde or the brunette she hangs out with all the time, or Hyuuga's cousin, anyone, Sakura Haruno is not strong." He said it more as though he was trying to prove it to himself then to the people in front of him.

Temari tsked angered that he was calling her brother a liar, even though most the time she thought he was one too, and looked at Sasuke "Fine, if she is really strong she would have told at least one of her friends, which one I don't know, but I guess we'll just have to find out then! Come on Kankuro! Gaara!"

Kankuro started following his sister, Gaara didn't move though and looked at his next opponent, Sasuke glared at him as Gaara just looked at him before following his sister, almost as though Sasuke wasn't even worth his time.

"Oh! Look Gaara! Since we don't need you to strengthen up at all to win this battle, we will spend all of our time figuring out if Sakura is a threat or not-" Temari stopped when she was dragged into an alley and shoved into the wall by sand.

"I will not, let anyone ever hurt Sakura, even if it is you, Kankuro, our father, or anyone else. I will kill them first." Gaara's swirled with anger at the thought of someone hurting Sakura. "Even if she is a threat, I'll deal with her, but she will not be killed even then." Gaara finally let go of Temari and his siblings saw just how important Sakura is to their brother.

"S-still we should check out to see if she could be a threat because if she has power she could use it against you to protect everyone she knows now, including her adoptive mother and father." Gaara glared at his brother, "S-so, how about we see if she is a threat so we could make a plan to capture her safely without getting her hurt." Kankuro finished and laughed nervously when Gaara continued to glare at him.

"Look! There's Sakura and her friend with the short purplish hair right now! Gaara, distract Sakura while me and Kankuro talk with her friend!" Temari said quickly as she pushed Gaara towards Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey, Gaara! I'd like you to meet Hinata, Hinata I'd like you to meet Gaara." Sakura said smiling brightly at two of her best friends.

"N-nice to m-meet you-u G-Gaara-san-n." Hinata said as she bowed, Gaara 'Hn' and nodded his head, that was all he could say before his sister came and asked if she could come and talk with her for a moment.

"Err… well Gaara, you seriously have one weird sister… but since you seem to have something on your mind, what's bothering you?" how she could tell he was bothered no one knew, he just looked the same… always.

"Sakura… if you had a dark secret about your strength would you tell me?" Gaara said and boy was he blunt about it…

Sakura's jaw slackened slightly… this was defiantly not what she wanted to talk about. "Gaara… well, Hinata knows so I guess you should too…" Gaara looked at her with an intensity that was hard to subscribe. "I'm actually have more chakra then it looks like I do. I just can't tap into it yet because my body is physically weak, but I should be able to have the problem worked out before the second part of the exam." She stopped their seeing as Gaara had stopped paying attention and that Hinata and his sister just walked in, his sister looking… weird.

Kankuro entered at this time and stood on the other side of Gaara as Hinata and Temari flanked both of Sakura's sides.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! You are a great fighter I hope you know and I can tell that by how great you body look-" Temari cut him off by punching his while Hinata held Sakura firmly to her chest in a protective matter, Sakura didn't have a clue what was going on… poor naïve Sakura-Chan…

"Don't you ever trying hitting on my little sister! I don't care if you are my brother, I will not pass up a chance to have cute, adorable… kind… naïve…" Temari went on and sighed, she always wanted a little sister, heck! She even tried dressing her brothers up as girls when they were younger, where did you think Kankuro heard of "War paint" which is just make up and powder.

"Well, I'm going to train with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten… until the final exams even though none of the three got in." Sakura looked at Hinata and smirked, "But they are so going to kick everyone's butts next time!" she yelled throwing her fist into the air, and that's exactly how the month went by, Sakura and everyone else training, while Kankuro was put on guard Sakura duty while his siblings trained.

One month later

"Hey kid watch where your going!" A man yelled, Sakura quickly apologized, but she didn't really care, _they _were here. She had to see them, before her teammates get here to have the matches started.

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara… why in the name of Kami-sama are they here!" She mumbled under her breathe as she refused to be happy that the are here since they could get caught, or killed, or found out, or hung, or Deidara might blab about who they know who is competing in the exams… the list was endless with both Kisame AND Deidara here…

"Hn." Sakura skidded to a halt and tacked the blank faced man to the ground, even when he had a disguise on she could easily tell who he was.

"Itachi-kun! Why are you guys here!" Sakura shouted in a whisper as she pulled them into a empty room.

"Aw… you don't want us to cheer you on during the exam Sakura-Chan? Un." Said the blonde of the group while faking sadness, this lead to Sasori hitting him on the head.

"Leader-sama doesn't know we are here Sakura-sama so there is no need to worry, I believe that now would be the best time to share the information we have collected since your move to the Leaf, have you been found out? Is anyone suspicious of you? Has anyone bullied you?" At the last thing Itachi said the guys got a dark aura around them and imagined ripping apart anyone who bothered to bully THEIR, yes their, Sakura-Chan.

Sweat dropping Sakura filled them in quickly, once she finished the men stopped smirking at her last sentence. "Orochimaru is after Sasuke, he bit him in the woods during the 2nd exam. I wasn't able to do anything because others were present-" After Sakura finished her sentence she fell to the ground.

"Sakura-sama!" Kisame whispered as he slightly shook the girl in she arms in worry. When a hand grabbed his shoulder he looked up to see Sasori shaking his head before speaking.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep, she probably woke up early to spend more time with us, it is only 4 in the morning if you remember to look at a clock." He said as he took Sakura from Kisame, just because they were on the same team and liked-no LOVED the same girl, doesn't mean there is even a snow balls chance in Hell that they liked one another around THEIR Sakura-Chan.

"Hn, since the exam doesn't begin till 8 lets let her rest till 6, she told us her side of the information now we just need to tell her ours and come up with a way to stop the 'Mystery Man' she been making us track for her. I still don't know why she believes someone is polling the strings behind Pein's back." Sasori said as said red head sat on the ground with Sakura curled up in his arms.

"I still don't know why she started the Akatsuki if she was just going to give it to someone else after making it famous and getting members that she knew would only be loyal to her…" Kisame said while pouting since Sasori took Sakura from him. Itachi was silent, he knew to well why she was doing this…

"I HATE WAITING! Un."

**Meg: okay, if you don't know who said the last line I will have to believe you have a mental disability.**

**Sakura: WHY DID I PASS OUT!**

**Meg: you decided that getting up at 3 in the morning was a good thing. Trust me, it's not fun on a school night, unless your like Panda-Chan! **

**Gaara: just review her story.**


End file.
